superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
New York City
(1981) episode, Star Master and the Solar Mirror.]] New York City was the most populous city in the U.S. state of New York. It is also, the center of the New York metropolitan area, which is one of the most populous metropolitan areas in the world. A leading global city, New York exerts a powerful influence over global commerce, finance, media, culture, art, fashion, research, education, and entertainment. Located on a large natural harbor on the Atlantic coast of the Northeastern United States, the city consists of five boroughs: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. The city is often referred to as New York City or the City of New York to distinguish it from the state of New York, of which it is a part. New York was founded as a commercial trading post by the Dutch in 1624. The settlement was called New Amsterdam until 1664 when the colony came under English control. New York served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790. It has been the country's largest city since 1790. Many districts and landmarks in the city have become well known to outsiders. Locations Boroughs *Manhattan *The Bronx *Brooklyn *Queens *Staten Island Islands *Manhattan Island *Titans Island *Liberty Island Other locations *The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to America in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. *Times Square, iconified as "The Crossroads of the World", is the brightly illuminated hub of the Broadway theater district, one of the world's busiest pedestrian intersections, and a major center of the world's entertainment industry. *Wall Street, in Lower Manhattan, has been a premier global financial center since World War II and is home to the New York Stock Exchange, the world's largest stock exchange by market capitalization of its listed companies. *The original Manhattan Chinatown attracts throngs of tourists to its bustling sidewalks and retail establishments. *World-class research universities such as Columbia University and New York University also reside in New York City. *The Brooklyn Bridge is located there, bridging Manhattan and Brooklyn. *New York City is also the host of the United Nations Headquarters and is also an important center for international affairs. *The corporate office building of Dayton Industries is located here. *Indian Point is located 38 miles north of town, with the Steam-Generating Plant being nearby. *Empire State Building *Harlem *New York Public Library *Halo Building *Shea Stadium *New York City Criminal Court *30 Rockefeller Plaza Sports Teams *New York Mets *New York Jets Law Enforcement *New York City Police Department Gallery Image:NewYorkstreet.jpg| Flash running down a street in New York City Invasion of the Fearians Image:Somewhere in New York City.jpg| New York City after Captain Cold froze it with his giant freeze ray. Invasion of the Fearians Image:Brooklyn.jpg| Brooklyn Bridge Invasion of the Fearians Image:New York.jpg| New York City Invasion of the Fearians Image:World Trade Center.jpg| World Trade Center Monolith of Evil Image:New York Harbor.jpg| New York Harbor Star Master and the Solar Mirror Image:Manhattan.jpg| Manhattan Star Master and the Solar Mirror Image:UNbuilding.jpg| United Nations Headquarters Image:Post-apocalyptic future.jpg| '''Statue of Liberty in the post-apocalyptic future History of Doom Episode Appearances Coming Soon!! External Links *New York City at the DC Database *New York City at Wikipedia References Category:Locations Category:Real locations Category:Cities Category:DC Comics